


Awakening PWP

by KratosAurion97



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Ass, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Pubic Hair, buttjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KratosAurion97/pseuds/KratosAurion97
Summary: A Series of FE13 One Shots.





	1. Chapter 1

Cordelia cooed as she heard Robin's steady grunts behind her. She was standing next to the side of the bed, hands on the edge of the mattress and her round ass stuck out. She felt the steady back and forth motions of Robin's cock sliding between her plump butt cheeks, Cordelia smiled as Robin humped her rear while she patiently awaited for him to finish.

They were both busy today and needed to head to the castle shortly, but Robin desperately needed to cum before his work began. Robin ran his hands down Cordelia's sides down to her wide hips, he continued to thrust forward, rubbing his cock in between Cordelia's bottom cheeks as he worked to splattered a load across his loving wife's back. "Hopefully we'll get some time off soon," Robin groaned, feeling the warm friction of the redhead's taut cheeks working his cock as he humped her butt. 

"Mm, I'd love for that too, but we both have duties. But... i should have a day or so free of work later this week, if you can plan it we could do all our favorite things."

"Oh?" He asked curiously.

"Of course; you can do me on the couch, in my butt, and pound me until I'm sore and you have to carry me back to our room."

The tactician pondered his lover's words, hips rolling forward as he still gave himself a buttjob by thrusting his dick against Cordelia's ass; he groaned even lower as he could hardly wait to do everything Cordelia suggested. Robin's thrusts got desperate and wild, his thick cock twitched in between the firm cheeks massaging it.

Cordelia gasped and let out a soft laugh as she felt strands of her husband's spunk land on her round butt and her lower back, she rocked her ass back and moaned as she felt more lines of hot jizz shoot out onto her skin, she clenched the sheets in her hands and savored the low moans Robin made behind her. Cordelia felt Robin pull away, she looked behind her to see him grabbing his cloak from the nightstand putting it on over his naked body. "I should get dressed as well, don't want to be late."

Robin nodded, "I wish we could spend all day in bed, but there's still a lot to do." He replied, unable to tear his eyes away from Cordelia's big, fat ass. He grabbed her rear and pressed his cock against her asshole, "Let's focus on our work instead of tending to our own urges when these next couple of days."

"I see what your plan is; you want me so needy that I'll just bend over and spread my cheeks for you, is that it?" Cordelia teased, pushing back and pressing her tight backdoor teasingly against Robin's cocktip.

"Heh, nothing escapes you," Robin moaned from Cordelia's asshole pressing against his cock, he leaned in and kissed Cordelia's neck as they both struggled to get dressed and ready for their day.  
*******************  
The end of the week was finally here, Robin was sitting at the desk he and Chrom shared in the royal palace, going over papers and reports. "The Risen sightings have gone down tremendously," He murmured, looking at a report Frederick gave him. "Ylisse may be finally be purged of Grima's influence..." Robin took his eyes away from his desk when a knock at the door got his attention, "Ah, come in!" He responded to the noise, delighted to see Cordelia entering the office.

"I was just about to head home, care to come with me?"

"Sorry Cordelia, Chrom's advisors are insisting I get through these papers today... I still have a stack."

A cheeky smile formed on Cordelia's lips, she reached down and grabbed the hem of her skirt, she lifted her skirt up and flashed Robin her pussy. She relished in his stare as he clearly liked the sight of the thick tuft of red pubes above her slit.

"Y-you aren't wearing panties?!"

"I needed to find a way to motivate you to finish your work quickly," Cordelia smirked, letting her dress fall back into place before she turned around to open the door to leave, "I'll be waiting in the study," She winked, looking back one last time before finally leaving.

Robin groaned in frustration not only remembering the tall stack of papers he had to go through, but from also from his hard cock straining against the inside of his pants. But some how he would have to trudge through this tedious paperwork.  
******************  
Robin got back to his and Cordelia's modest house a few hours after she teased him in his office, he hurried to shrug off his cloak and found himself staring at his nude wife in the house's study. The room wasn't massive, but it was big enough for a bookshelf against the wall opposite of the doorway and a couch near the very left side of the room. 

The tactician's eyes widened as he gawked at his wife was kneeling next to the stoked fire, she was completely naked with the exception of her pink thigh highs and the pleasant smile on her face, "Cordelia?"

"I felt a little bad about the state I left you earlier, want me to make it up?"

"You don't have to make up for anything, we both have been a little on edge lately."

"True," She spoke, standing up to embrace him, Cordelia ran her hands under his shirt and felt up his modest definition. "We both could use a good, hard night of sex. Let's not hold back," Cordelia cooed, she pulled Robin's shirt off and got back down to her knees like before. She pulled his pants and underwear down hastily, letting his fat cock pop free and land in front of her face. Without any hesitation, Cordelia leaned in and took Robin's entire shaft into her mouth, she pushed forward and took him into her throat, diving right into the act of deepthroating him.

Robin gripped his wife's head as he shivered as her wet tongue and damp breath caressed his cock, "It feels like forever since you did this," He admitted, watching Cordelia lavish his cock. She was less thorough than usual, only using her tongue to roll across the bottom of his shaft while she swallowed his whole cock in her throat. It was obvious to him that she was merely getting him slick for her ass; she drooled and gagged on his dick as she shoved her face back and forth carelessly along his meaty shaft. Usually Cordelia could simply use her lips and tongue to make him nut, so when she would deepthroat him, Robin knew it was going to be brief and to serve another purpose. 

"Glurk, glurk, glurk," Cordelia gagged as she took every inch of her man's shaft down her tight gullet, her pussy had gotten extremely wet from sucking Robin off, though she knew her pussy wouldn't be getting any attention tonight as she would soon present her asshole and ask Robin to anally pound her.

Cordelia gave a few more bobs of her mouth before she pulled back, she gasped for air and peered up at Robin, "Ready to buttfuck me, Robin?" She slyly asked, knowing she could get him even more excited by using strong, crude language that she normally wouldn't.

"H-here," He responded, extending his hand to help his nude wife up. Robin stepped out of his pants and walked over to a round table that that sat in the corner of the room next to the bookshelf. The table was about as tall as their waistlines, making it a good piece of furniture to use for standing sex.

Cordelia laid her hands flat on the table's surface and stuck her ass out, she immediately felt Robin come up behind her and press his cockhead against her backdoor. "Let's start slow, then you can give me your hardest," She cooed, feeling Robin push into her without any hesitation.

Robin savored the warm tightness of Cordelia's butthole gripping his cock, he pumped his hips back and forth slowly, letting his caring wife adjust his presence before he went all out and hammered her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, eyes looking straight down to view his own pole sliding in and out of Cordelia's tight rear hole. His hips' motions got faster as the seconds went by, Robin let moans spill from his lips as Cordelia whined from his now heated thrusts.

While Robin first few pushes into her ass were tender, Cordelia now took the feeling of his thick, long shaft stretching her asshole out. She bit her lip as she received hot pleasure from having Robin's rod shoving back and forth eagerly within her anal passage. Cordelia gripped the edge of the table she was bracing against, her juices ran freely from her needy vagina, she hoped Robin was eager to plow her pussy next. But for now, Cordelia looked forward to the inevitable load deposited deep in her rear. "Gods, I love when you pound me like this," The woman moaned, keeping her massive, perky ass out for her husband to ravage. The raw power and speed of Robin's hard thrusts into Cordelia asshole was sending her small breasts bouncing rapidly. Feminine moans filled the cozy room as the person making those whines was getting fucked in the ass without much care, Cordelia reached behind her with one hand and squeezed her own butt cheek as she felt Robin's hips slamming into her bottom.

Robin absolutely loved when Cordelia let all responsibility and stress go and enjoyed getting fucked; he'd make sure to eat her pussy later and do any tasks she needed done around the house for her. "You really like it this way," Robin commented, noting how Cordelia was always bending over or getting down on all fours and shoving her butt high in the air towards him. Robin moved his hands down to her wide hips, gazing at Cordelia squeezing her own ass as he continued to slide his cock in and out of her backdoor.

"I do, but there is another position I like more..." She purred.

Getting the hint, Robin pulled out, he led Cordelia around to the couch and sat down with his wife climbing hastily onto his lap. He groaned as Cordelia lowered her tight ass down onto his cock, her ring pushed down the tip of his dick and she started fucking herself hard on his length. The knight began to rapidly bounce up and down his lap, her perky tits bouncing right in his face as she anally pounded herself on his dick. Robin squeezed Cordelia's supple rear with both hands, not gripping her too hard that all her work was interrupted or set back.

The redhead adjusted quickly to impaling herself onto her husband's dick, she rapidly lifted her hips and slammed them right down, vigorously pounding her shapely ass onto his shaft and lap. She didn't mind at all that her pussyjuices were running down onto Robin's lap, she knew full well he had a love for her being a squirter, and enjoyed when his lap and balls were soaked from her climaxes. Cordelia kissed Robin, using her hands on his shoulder to pull him deeper into her lips. She felt his hands slipping back to her rear, using all his freedom with his wife to grope her ass. Cordelia pulled her lips and tongue from Robin's after awhile, she gazed into his lusty eyes and spoke, "I know what you're planning, Robin."

"Oh?"

"I know you to well, dear; give my butt a good smack," Cordelia purred, wrapping her arms around his neck and looking back over her shoulder, she watched as Robin raised his hand and brought it down onto one of her ass cheeks. The redhead yelped from the slap to her butt, the smack encourage her to buck and gyrate her hips even fiercer; Cordelia went all out, rapidly easing her sweet asshole down his shaft without a care in the world. The tight, warm friction kept Cordelia's mind focused on her task. Robin's hands came around her front, grabbing both of her perky tits, she felt his thumbs rolling her pink nipples, drawing a long moan out of her. Her face turned red, Robin always used the knowledge that her breast were extra sensitive during sex. And with his cock up her ass, Cordelia was overwhelmed with warm, tingly sensations running throughout her body. 

"Getting tired yet?" He teased.

"Hah, I could ride you or my pegasus all day," She responded playfully.

"I know," Robin laughed, feeling Cordelia anal walls rocking up and down along his shaft, even though he just joked about her getting tired, Robin could feel the load threatening to burst from his balls. He grunted, his hands grabbing Cordelia's hips as he began to pull Cordelia down his cock, slamming her down and leaving them both savoring the heated pleasure. "D-damn, I'm about to cum," Robin laughed again.

"I'm getting close too," Cordelia cooed, moving at the same desperate pace, feeling her orgasm growing nearer with each push down his dick. Cordelia whined gutturally, she felt herself gush right onto Robin's lap, her orgasm hit, leaving her wrapped in a blanket of warmth as Robin took lead and bounced her up and down his lap.

"F-fuck!" Robin swore, easing Cordelia all the way down his cock one final time, feeling his dick twitching inside Cordelia's butt. He filled his lover's anal passage with three days worth of cum. Robin smiled lazily at Cordelia, watching as she leaned in for a kiss. The man moaned into his wife's lips, feeling orgasmic bliss as be squeezed her rear again. His cock remained plugged in her ass, keeping all his seed deep in her rear hole much to her delight. "Ready for round to in bed?"

"I'm not sure I can wait to get to the room. Why not the bath?" Cordelia suggested slyly.

Robin nodded, now they had to find the strength to get up off the couch...


	2. Sumia/Chrom/Gaius DP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a shorter chapter than the last, this one is mainly an excuse to write Sumia getting fucked after I finally summoned her in Heroes. 
> 
> Note: Completely spaced including the part where Gaius enters the tent, will update soon.

Shortly after entering Chrom's tent, Sumia had undressed just as Chrom had. The naked Pegasus Knight dropped to her knees and settled between the prince's legs, she smiled up at him and leaned in, lips parted as she wrapped them around the head of Chrom's dick.

Chrom's sighed and leaned back in his cushioned chair he got from Anna's shop, eagerly watching Sumia as she began to bob her head up and down his shaft, "That's good," Chrom cooed, he placed his hand on top of Sumia's head and gave her a little push to coax her into sucking him deeper. The frim sucks of Sumia's lips going back and forth had lef Chrom shuddering from the slick yet wet sensation. Her naughty tongue dragged against the bottom of his dick with each suck she made.

Sumia kept her eyes closed as Chrom's hand guided her pace, she sucked steadily, moaning as she could feel her pussy getting wetter as she orally serviced one of her two men. Sucking cock always got her excited, but blowing someone while on her knees and as he sat was a strange turn on that made Sumia feel so filthy and like it was her place in life. She had her hands placed flat on Chrom's thighs as she made he deep sucks all the way down Chrom's shaft.

"You've gotten good at this," Chrom noted, taking his hand away from Sumia's head as she was already deep into steady, frim pace Chrom liked. Instead he simply leaned his head back and listened to the wet sucking and slurping sound of Sumia swallowing his whole cock and freely deepthroating him. Chrom was basking in the wonderful feeling of Sumia's lips dragging all along his dick to massage it, the wet feeling of Sumia's slobber coating his shaft was making him gasp and groan in delight, but the drool leaking down to his balls from her lips was causing shivers up his spine.

The pegasus knight had began to gag slightly each time she took Chrom's dick dow her gullet, she rapidly pushed her whole mouth down his meaty rod, dragging her pursed lips up and down ever inch, letting her throat milk his cock with every full swallow. Sumia opened her eyes upon feeling Chrom's hand patting her head. She pulled her mouth all the way off Chrom's length and tilted her head back.

Tapping Sumia's head was their immediate signal he or Gaius were right at the brink of cumming. "Stroke it", Chrom ordered , telling Sumia to finish the job. 

Sumia quickly brought her hand up to Chrom's cock and wrapped her fingers around his shaft. She immediately got started pumping her hand hastily up and dow Chrom's dick, biting her lip as he let out a low groan. Sumia took her hand away from Chrom's lap as his cock throbbed hard.

"S-Sumia!" Chrom exclaimed, moaning  as he came hard. From his tip, Chrom spewed out thick ropes of cum all across her pretty, eager face. 

Sumia took ever drop of seed onto her face with both pride and satisfaction, cooing as the hot jizz landed all over her features. Once Chrom's load had been spilled, Sumia stood up and showed off her bare, soaked pussy. "After I clean your cum off my face, which hole do you want--the front or the back hole?" Sumia asked sweetly.

"Gaius will probably want your ass, and I already plowed your bottom this morning, so I'd like your pussy."

 

Sumia nodded and licked a bit of fun off of her lips.  
*****************

Chrom was still sitting in his chair Sumia was completely naked on top of his lap, he had a hold of her wide hips as he thrusted his cock upward into her slick pussy, fucking her from below while she was mounted on him. Sumia's massive tits bounced upward wildly each time Chrom slammed up into her bare cunt, he groaned at the feeling of his wife's slick and snug pussy wrapped around his cock as the prince fucked her steadily.

The sounds of moans and skin slapping together hit Gaius' ears as soon as he approached Chrom's tent. He pushed the tent flap aside and entered the lavish tent, immediately gazing at Chrom pounding his dick up into Sumia's sweet snatch.

Gaius quickly began to undress, starting with his shirt before doing away with his belt and pants shortly after. Once naked, he snuck up behind Sumia, his eyes relishing in the sight of Sumia's bouncing and jiggling ass as her rear rippled from Chrom's steady and firm thrusts.

"O-oh!" Sumia shivered, feeling Gaius' thick cockhead pushing in between her plump ass cheeks, "Gaius~" Sumia cooed, she felt her tight ring spreading around the thief's dick as he pushed straight into her asshole without any preparation. The pegasus knight gripped Chrom's shoulders and whined as Gaius went right into shoving his dick in and out of her ass. "You two are so rough," Sumia spoke as both men drove their cocks fast and hard into both her holes. Ever since she started getting plowed by both men, they always fucked her ruthlessly, often living her ass and pussy loose and sore with plenty of cum leaking out of her holes.

 

"Sure we can get pretty rough, but you like that don't ya?" Gaius said teasingly, smacking Sumia's big ass while he continued to slam his entire cock into her clenching butthole without mercy or pause. He moaned lowly, basking in the warmth and tight tightness of Sumia's tight anal passage as he thrusted back and forth, pounding her rear nice and hard. He watch himself ramming his dick balls-deep inside Sumia's rump, the feeling of her right clenching walls wrapped around his shaft urged him onward in fucking her. The thief groaned as he plunged his dick roughly into the busty girl's ass, he felt Sumia's warm anal passage squeezing his shaft in a hot vice while he made his rounds thrusting back and forth to guide his dick.

"You're so tight," Chrom moaned, keeping his pace in steadily pounding upward into Sumia's bare, needy cunt and feeling her tight walls gripping his shaft with each full thrust he made. The prince pulled Sumia in close and went in for a lusty kiss as both men worked without break to fuck the busty knight. Chrom heard the rapid, furious sound of his and Gaius' hips slamming into Sumia's hips and butt, creating a steady sound of their bare skin slapping against the curvy girl's. "We're going to wreck your holes tonight Sumia," The blue-haired man purred, having pulled his lip from Sumia's.

The clumsy girl was moaning and writhing from being sandwiched between both men and pounded from both ends; Sumia felt a searing pain from Gaius' cock slamming deep into her pink puckered hole, her full breasts bounced each time Gaius drove into her from behind, and the steady anal fucking left her pussy leaking all over Chrom's lap. "Use my butt," Sumia's whined, feeling the the orange-haired man's length rocking steadily in and out of her awhile and filling her both with a warm pleasure and a stinging sensation that left her trembling. Sumia clutched to Chrom's shoulders as she was fucked hard, she took repeated slaps to her butt from Gaius as both men continued to thrust into her cunt and add without mercy. It was a hard fuck for Sumia, both boys were relentless in claiming her holes and fucking her hard; their hands wandered all along her body across her breasts, ass, and hips. It was clear they were fucking her with a strong sense of lust guiding their actions.

Chrom stared at Sumia's bouncing, plump titties as they bounced right before his eyes from the Pegasus knight leaning forward against him, his firm and steady thrusts up into Sumia's hot snatch only made Sumia's boobs bounce even harder, giving the prince a nice show while he pounded her sweet pussy from below. Chrom held her hips as he rolled his own hips, plunging his dick balls-deep into Sumia's hairless vagina over and over, her slick walls were wrapped around his shaft like a glove, massaging the prince's many inches in its vice.

"A-ah damn!" Gaius groaned, feeling himself ready to nutt from Sumia's clenching asshole gripping his length as he slammed forward against her round butt and drove his cock all the way into her backdoor. The thief smacked Sumia's was cheek again, drawing a pleasured scream from her lips from the harsh strike to her rump. "Can't hold back," Gaius groaned, his hips bucked madly forward and he sheathed his rod all the way to the hilt in a rapid, hard pace. Gaius through his head back and came, the amazing sensation of fucking Sumia's asshole and it squeezing down snugly non-stop had brought Gaius to a swift end.

"Oh fuck!" Sumia gasped, she felt a hot hush of cum flooding her now sore ass, Sumia squirted all over Chrom's dick and lap as she came from from the dual pounding, the knight leaned back against her orange-haired mate as her holes tightened and her body was filled with a satisfying heat. She moaned and looked down between her legs now that her back was arched, she watched as Chrom's fat cock slammed furiously into her gushing pussy, even with her release Sumia's was still soaking in pleasure from Chrom drilling her front hole.

Gaius pulled out of Sumia's back hole and splattered several more strands of cum all across Sumia's perky ass. Just after Gaius did that, Chrom slammed Sumia all the way down his length and into his own lap. Chrom  Grunted in satisfaction as his cock twitched inside Sumia's pussy. The prince's cock throbbed within the knight's sopping cunt, he let loose shots of gooey hot jizz right up into her accepting womb. Chrom leaned back in his chair, panting as he savored in being inside the tight snatch that now was filled with his own cum. 

The three Shepherds were panting and covered in sweat, and with both men still hard, Sumia's knew she'd have three very sore holes by the end of the night.


	3. Emmeryn glory hole (Anal, blowjobs, facials)

Emmeryn could feel her heart beating fast as she entered the small closest. This tiny broom closet was between two other rooms in the same hallway. There was a hole in the wall opposite of the door, and to her right and her left and there were two more holes big enough for cocks to push through. She noticed that the areas of the stone walls were chiseled where the glory holes were, leaving plenty of space for men's whole dicks to push through.

The hole her right there was a bigger, open hole cut into the wall that was big enough to stick her butt through and give the party on the opposite side full access to her asshole and pussy. Though the hole was covered partially on the other side for the time being, probably to keep identities of whatever harlots that used this shameful room.

Emmeryn closed door behind her and locked it, making sure no one will try to walk in on her during this filthy act. The Exalt stripped, down removing her layers of robes until she was completely naked. Right above Emmeryn mound was a neat patch of blonde pubes that was trimmed to resemble the Brand of the Exalt. She dropped down to her knees in the middle of the center of the cramped closet, her head was level with all three holes in the wall and her face near the center hole.

She had entered the broom closet a few minutes from the time she had gotten from that red haired merchant; any second three men should enter the rooms on the other side of the three holes.

A few minutes had passed and three different cocks pushed through the holes in the stone walls, each shaft thick and hard and awaiting for attention from an eager slut. The men's balls also were pushed through the holes onto Emmeryn's side.

"There better be an eager cocksucker in there," A voice coming from the center wall said. 

In response Emmeryn leaned forward with her head and wrapped her lips around his thick head. She started to drag her mouth back and forth along the meaty shaft, running her tongue all around the man's shaft as her hands rose from her lap and reached to the nearby walls to grab at the two dicks on her left and right. As Emmeryn got into the motions of sucking the middle dick, she began to pump her hands along the shafts of the cocks on poking through the holes on either side of her.

The Exalt moaned around the shaft, feeling the excitement of being down her on her knees and servicing three cocks from random castle guards welling up inside her chest. Her hands worked swiftly to please the two dicks; she she stroked her hands back and forth, rubbing and working over the men's shafts with her eager palms. The sounds of the three men groaning from her touch was incredibly thrilling to Emmeryn, she was slowly getting used to this lowly deed, and being able to reward her loyal guards was just a bonus to her overall enjoyment.

She kept things at a steady pace, head pushing along the cock to slurp on it noisily, the Exalt sucked the dick down effortlessly, taking the man's shaft balls-deep into her mouth with each full suck. Emmeryn's hands worked just as quick and eagerly as her lips did; she stroked both cocks off on both sides at the same tempo, rubbing her soft hands across every inch of the two soldier's shafts and giving them a nice friction with her palms' swift jerking motions. Emmeryn knew these three men would die of shock if they learned just who the whore was that was pleasing them.

The sounds of the men's groans eased their way through the holes in the walls and hit Emmeryn's ears, she was thoroughly enjoying her position now; she couldn't suck the middle cock fast enough or jerk the two dick off as hard as she wanted to. Emmeryn loved the thick cock in her mouth, she moaned lewdly around it as she worked her lips across his shaft, Emmeryn could feel her pussy leaking all over the stone floor, though it was her was that craved to be filled and fucked.

"You're sucking me off like a pro, but why don't you take a moment to worship the plump nuts that'll give you the nice load you want."

Emmeryn heeded his words, with her lips wrapped firmly around his shaft, the Exalt dragged her mouth all the way backwards towards is tip, letting his cockhead pop out of her mouth. She kept her hands going, inching both men closer to their climaxes with steady strokes, she nestled her face under the middle man's cock, letting his length lay across her face as she went in for his balls.

The soldier standing on the other side of the center wall of the room Emmeryn was in groaned happily as the eager woman whose identity was still unknown to him eagerly worshiped his nuts. "Best oral service I've had in a while. I wonder if your one of those sluts from The Shepherds? I know I've wanted to plow that busty tactician the prince found. Bet he's already making the strategist his bitch." The man groaned, hands on his side of the wall with his head leaned back as Emmeryn kisses and sucked on his plump balls. He felt the woman's mouth engulfed around one of his nuts and her tongue slithering across the skin of his sack, the sounds of her slurps and Slutty moans just proved to the man that whoever she was is certainly enjoying her place on her knees.

"Oh fuck!"

"C-cumming!"

Emmeryn heard the two men at her sides shout, she pulled her face from the center soldier's balls and eagerly got into place for two facials. Emmeryn adjusted her posture, kneeling uptight perfectly as the man to her right shot his load across her breasts sideways. She turned her head to her other inside and kissed the head of the man's cock, as her hand still pumped down his length, hearing him grown again as his tip erupted, spilling hot jizz all over her pretty face, even shooting across her forehead to cover the brand there.

The Exalt whined as her pussy had made a thick puddle on the floor behind, just quickly as the men came, they withdrew their cocks from the holes in the wall and left, leaving her with the man she had been sucking off this whole time. "I'm going to put my mouth against the hole so you can pound my throat.," She said confidently, eager to vocally interact with the man now.

"Good idea, let's see how long until you call it quits and use your hand to finish me off." The soldier spat, not paying too much attention to the woman's sweet voice, just what she was saying. Pulling back to bring his balls back out of the hole onto his side, he watched as the little bit of light peering into his room from the whore's side disappear as her mouth covered the hole.

Emmeryn rolled her eyes before the man rammed his cock all the way into her gullet. "Glurk, glurk, glurk," Emmeryn could only gag as the man repeatedly sheathed his rod into the tight vice of her throat. She was certain the man was close already and that fucking her mouth like this was just for a bit of fun for both of them. As the man's cock shoved in and out of her mouth, the Exalt's drool began to trickle out of her mouth and down her chin. The blonde queen kept her head pushed forward and her lips open and pressed against the wall to eagerly take the man's furious thrusts.

There was no finesse with the way the guard pounded Emmeryn's gullet, he kept his hands flat on the wall as he shoved his hips forward savagely, delighting in the clenching embrace from plunging his dick down this eager woman's hole. He enjoyed her gags and whines as she choked on his thick cock, if only he could see watering of her eyes and the pathetic look on her face.

The Exalt was plenty eager to simply have her mouth still so the guard could go at his own pace and top off this session; her hand was between her legs, fingers rubbing along her dripping slit now that her hand was free. Emmeryn whined in delight as she complimented the feeling of a hot cock passing into her throat by steadily rubbing her pussy, she was finally steering herself towards her first climax of the night, her realization that she enjoyed servicing men and their dicks had made her heart beat rapidly from sheer excitement this time. The guilt and embarrassment was long gone, now Emmeryn couldn't imagine her evenings without a trip to the glory holes.

"G-gods, just when I was really enjoying throat fucking you!" The lone guard spat, he pulled his cock back out of Emmeryn's throat after his last thrust forward and let his dick rest on the queen's tongue as it twitched.

Emmeryn was still madly rubbing her snatch as the man's cum filled her mouth, she let out a long, satisfied moan out as she squirted hard all over her hand and down onto the floor. The high of her orgasm and the savoring of the soldier's seed on her tongue quickly faded as the man spoke again.

"That was pretty good, but now I wanna grab that snooty Princess Lissa's pigtails and fuck her cute face. Then maybe bend her over and make good use out of--"

"Ptoo!" Emmeryn spat the man's spunk right back into his dick, not letting him finish his train of thought about Lissa.

The man swore and stepped back, pulling his cock out of the hole. He growled as the load he just spilled into the woman's mouth was spat back out onto his dick. The man leaned forward and pulled his pants up, "You're lucky I have to get back to patrolling, otherwise I'd make my way into your side of the room and fuck you up the ass."

Still kneeling, Emmeryn's face had a victorious smirk spread across her face; she had no problem servicing men and being degraded for it, but she wouldn't tolerate any such comments directed towards Lissa. But now she had to wait again for more cocks to push through the glory holes.  
*****************  
After a good ten minutes of waiting, Emmeryn cooed as two cocks pushed in through the holes on the left and right walls. She watched as the man on her right removed the fabric covering the the vast majority of the large hole in the stone wall, prompting her to present her backside through said circle in the wall.

Emmeryn hastily rose to her feet in the cramped closet, she backed up into the right side hole and stuck her plump butt through the large hole. She gasped as the man spread her butt cheeks apart and spoke to her.

"Which hole do you want me to ravage?" The guard asked.

Emmeryn briefly pondered his words, biting her lip as she made up her mind. "My ass," Emmeryn spoke meekly, never using the word ass in her life.

"Good enough for me, bend over and brace yourself on the wall to your front, I'm going to give you a rough anal pounding."

The Exalt heeded her subordinate's words, she leaned all the way forward, face flush against the opposite wall and the meaty cock sticking out of the hole and awaiting her mouth. Emmeryn took the soldier's dick into her mouth and swallowed it down her throat, she whined in pained shock as the man in the room slammed his cock into her tight little asshole, she pressed her hands firmly against the stone wall and braced herself for a hard few minutes. Her full breasts bounced as the man rammed his entire cock into her ass over and over, she powered through the searing sensation from his length stretching her anal passage to meet his girth.

To her front, the man began to shove his dick all the way into her mouth and down her gullet; in a few moments after the arrival of these two men, Emmeryn was already a wreck due to their rough treatment of her. The Queen kept her' perky butt pressed back through the hole as the man fucked her rear, the guard's steady hammering of her ass created a solid flow of pleasure, his heated thrusts began to feel better, thus finally granting Emmeryn with a warm, addicting friction that only kept her pussy running with need. The man fucking her face was just as relentless, driving his dick down her throat without pause, Emmeryn gagged as her throat was fucked hard, she could feel her knees shaking with uncertainty from being treated so carelessly by both men.

Her eyes were closed tightly as the thrill and excitement of being spitroasted by two unknown men was starting to overwhelm the ruler. Having a hot cock pounding away into her ass felt absolutely amazing to Emmeryn, the sheer girth of the man's length stretching out her normally snug backdoor left her wanting more. The taste of cock was also quite appealing to her; her tastebuds caught the flavor of precum as the man slid his shaft back and forth within her mouth and down her gullet.

Emmeryn squirted all over her thighs and floor as the man's cock continued to pump viciously in and out of her tight butt, sending toe curling shocks up her spine with each thrust. she whined in euphoria as a rush of warmth and bliss overwhelmed her senses, the men didn't ease up as she came and that only added into the sudden tidal wave of joy she felt. Emmeryn's hand sank between her slick thighs, her eyes shooting open as she felt her pussy and just how soaked it was.

"F-fuck! Your ass just got suddenly tighter", the man groaned, figuring the woman he had been buttfucking had just came. The soldier gritted his teeth as he drove his dick into her clenching asshole, his hands cupping her pale rear cheeks as the newfound tightness pushing him to his own orgasm. The man heard the woman whine and groan as he shoved into her with the last bit of his strength for his final thrusts. The soldier groaned lowly as he spilled his seed, flooding the unknown woman's ass with with his hot cum.

The man fucking the Exalt's mouth was just behind his fellow soldier, he took a few more moments to appreciate the feeling of Emmeryn's soft lips and her warm-wet tongue caressing his dick as he worked his shaft back and forth. "Get ready for your reward," The knight called out to Emmeryn between the wall, he drew his dick back so his tip was resting on her tongue, his cock twitched and spewed out white hot spunk all over the woman's tongue and filled her mouth with his load.

Emmeryn fell to her knees as both men withdrew their cocks, cum began to drip from her asshole onto the stone floor. The Exalt swallowed the mouthful of jizz and moaned sweetly from the salty taste sliding down her throat, she heard the sound of the man covering the large hole up again with whatever fabric that was there before. Just as Emmeryn thought she was done, three more cocks pushed through each gloryhole. She smiled faintly and turned to take a dick into her mouth and in both hands.


End file.
